


hey you out there in the cold

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, every, i swear i will genderbend everyone, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has always been ties between Winter and Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey you out there in the cold

Jane Frost has always been a minor annoyance, flying about and dropping snow on every Easter since their first meeting in ‘68. Bunny always tried to hide it but she was rather fond of the girl, and well, there’s no reason to pretend anymore. She’s a Guardian now, family, and they are bound together at their very cores.  
  
Jane stays with North for much of the warmer seasons, helps with the early Christmas preparations between explorations of a land she’d never dared linger on. She has snowball fights with the Yetis and teaches the Elves how to pull better pranks and learns how to bake the rough Russian woman’s favorite cookies.  
  
She visits the others sometimes, helps gather teeth in the colder countries because the Baby Tooths get cold so easily even with their thick fluffy feathers, jumps from window to window to check that Sandy’s golden dreams are reaching everyone as they should be.  
  
The heat in the air makes Jane feel weak and dizzy so Bunny comes up rather than her going down to the Warren, brings little eggs painted with snowflakes and trains and teeth and stars to hide around North’s workshop for her friends to find. She’ll hug them each in turn, bending down to nuzzle the exhausted Tooth and Sandy, curled together on the couch, brace herself against the strength of North’s arms.  
  
She’s not the steadiest on the ice but she’ll hop up onto the slippery roof anyways, drag Jane back into the house by her hood or staff or sometimes her hair, pull her close and drag her chin over the snow on her head and the frost on her skin and let her teeth grind softly without trying to stop or hide it.  
  
Because she doesn’t have to pretend, now, that she isn’t in love with the very spirit of Winter.


End file.
